


There's Something about Mummy's New Hubby

by Ophelia_Raine



Series: An Anthology of Kisses [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Creepy Petyr Baelish, Daddy Kink, Dark, F/M, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Older Man/Younger Woman, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Secret Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, Step-parents, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Raine/pseuds/Ophelia_Raine
Summary: When Arya's Mummy decides quite suddenly to marry her old childhood friend, Arya doesn't like the idea at all. Petyr is most certainly not her Daddy. Even Sansa hates him — and her big sister almost never agrees with anything that little annoying Arya thinks and says and does.So why does she keep walking into rooms to find Petyr and Sansa alone together doing absolutely nothing at all?





	There's Something about Mummy's New Hubby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janedethr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janedethr/gifts).



> I just realised that 10 August is my first writing anniversary at AO3. I published the first chapter of [ The Treachery of Beautiful Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764659/chapters/26520498) exactly a year ago. Since then, I've written 16 completed works of varying lengths and genres, made great friends, and just had a ball, really.
> 
> So thanks for everything — your enthusiasm, your humour, your patience, your friendship xx
> 
> * * *
> 
> This fic is a result of two sets of prompts. Each scene is a hundred words long. 
> 
> The first was from janedethr, who chose #26 and #75 out of a list of [76 kissing prompts](https://0pheliaraine.tumblr.com/post/174454333860/prompt-list). This story incorporates #26.
> 
> The second set of prompts was from an [Anon on Tumblr](https://0pheliaraine.tumblr.com/post/176833401780/could-you-do-a-one-shot-promt-mix-of-this-wait-a) who gave me 2 dialogue prompts:  
> 
> 
> * “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
> 
> * "You heard me. Take. It. Off."
> 
> This story includes both dialogue prompts.
> 
> * * *
> 
> WARNING: Read the tags if you know you can be triggered.

The wedding was boring. Mummy had asked hardly nobody to come except family and some friends. It was even worse on Petyr's side — you could count them all on one hand! Aunt Lysa didn’t show up neither. There was a huge row before the wedding and Mummy cried while Petyr hugged her and kissed her. Aunt Lysa and Mummy fight an awful lot like Sansa and I do. 

I can't believe Petyr's moving in with us. "I still don't like him," I told Sansa on the way to church. And Sansa agreed. It's the only thing we ever agree on. 

* * *

The boys don't really care. They're polite because Mummy will box their ears otherwise, but no-one calls Petyr "Dad". Even Rickon calls him "Pete", but that's because he's still so little. Jon and Theon are still doing Army, and Robb's hardly home because of Uni.

Only Sansa and I are fuming because we see all the changes he brings. "Petyr makes Mum happy," I heard Jon tell Sansa the other day and she yelled at him, called all the boys "traitors to Papa". Robb doesn't care for Petyr much but then Petyr pays his Uni fees, so he must now. 

* * *

It took Petyr a month before he moved into Pa's study and made it his home office. No one's really been in it since Pa (my real daddy) died two years ago. Mummy never changed a thing for two years and never let us in it. She's like that a lot about our house. She likes the old things because she's loyal like that and hates throwing things out. Even all our doors are original with the old-fashioned keyhole, the kind you can see right through like in the movies.

The day she let Petyr use the study, Sansa cried. 

* * *

The big boys are not around, and Bran and Rickon are too little. So it's up to Sansa. She protests the loudest.

"It's my father's!" she hisses at him. "How could you!" 

And then it gets worse. Petyr wants to change the locks. “It’s ridiculous,” he says. “Most of the doors in this house have lost their keys and only the toilet doors have a privacy lock!” 

I want to laugh because _I'm_ the one who lost or stole all the keys. And they’re useless anyway — I know exactly how to pick the locks. It's what good spies do. 

* * *

Mummy twists her ring around her finger. It's how I know she's secretly upset. Her new ring, the one Petyr gave her, has a huge diamond but Mummy has big knuckles and skinny fingers so the diamond just goes round and round and round. It doesn't fit her very well.

"Petyr is so busy at work," she explains to Sansa. "This way, he gets to work at home more. And watch over you all." 

"I'm seventeen!" Sansa's always going on about how grown-up she is. "I don't need him to watch me. And I don't want him to," she adds. 

* * *

"Sansa..." says Mummy in that tired voice. "Please... just give him a chance!"

"We want _you_ ," Sansa whispers, opening her eyes wide so she looks like her doll. "Please stay home!" 

"You know my shifts at the Newspaper don't let me," Mummy pleads. Sansa's such a baby. I mean, _I_ get it and I'm supposed to be "only ten". 

"Then stop working!" Sansa answers back. "That's why you married him, isn't it? For the money? So you don't have to work?" 

Mummy finally yells at Sansa and grounds her. 

"Things were so much better before _you!_ " Sansa snarls at Petyr. 

* * *

We seem to have more money now. Petyr likes nice things. He likes to buy us nice things too.

Bran got a motorised wheelchair, specially painted. He got me a baby hamster and I've already trained him to run across my arm, down my shirt, and then out my pant-leg. I call him Hot Pie. He's the cleverest and the best. 

Mummy says Petyr spoils us. Sansa likes pretty things _heaps_ , and yet she's always turning her nose at his gifts. Mummy says she's going through an especially difficult age. That's just a nice way of saying she's really spoiled. 

* * *

I jerk awake because I hear the strangest sound. It's like something or someone in pain and at first, I think our house is haunted for the very first time, and maybe it's Papa's ghost come to scare Petyr away.

Sansa's room is just down the hall from mine and I feel my way in the dark. Her door isn't closed and I push it open and slip into her room and under her covers. 

"What are you doing here!" 

"You're awake!" I'm so glad, even though I don't tell her. 

"Sansa... what is that weird noise? Can you hear?" 

* * *

"Yes, I hear them." Sansa sounds mad.

"What is it?" I whisper. "How long has it been?" 

" _Weeks_ ," Sansa replies. I can hear her rolling her eyes. 

"Is that an animal under our house again?" Because that would be so cool. Once, a wombat had burrowed underneath our house to stay. It used to growl at night for food but didn't sound like this, I didn’t think.   

I listen harder. "Is that... Mummy?" Another scary groan. "Is she sick or something? Should we tell Petyr so he can care for her?" 

"Mummy's fine," Sansa snaps. "Petyr's definitely seen to _that_.” 

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Mummy kisses everyone, including Petyr, and asks the usual did-you-sleep-well.

"Arya and I didn't, if you must know." Sansa stares at Mummy who flicks a glance at Petyr. "Can you guys keep it down? It's disgusting." 

I'm confused. "What's disgusting? I don't understand!" 

Petyr looks amused. Mummy apologises quietly and shoots Petyr a dark look which only makes his grin widen. 

"I don't get it! What's disgusting? Is it the wombat under our house? The one that’s hurt?” Sansa pushes me out of the room. Mummy looks mad and tells Petyr it’s really not funny. 

* * *

After that, Sansa seems to only get worse, if that is possible to imagine. I see Mummy trying hard to bite her tongue, and sometimes she snaps and yells at Sansa until she cries and shuts herself in her room and refuses dinner.

It worries Mummy and makes me so mad. I overheard her one evening worrying about it to Petyr, that Sansa is not taking to him at all. He kissed her and then suggested he does both our school drop-offs instead of us taking the bus. Gives him time to chat to us girls in the morning. 

_Crud_. 

* * *

So Petyr drives both of us to school, dropping me off at Middle before taking Sansa to her junior college. It's because she always gets dropped off second that she gets to ride shotgun. It's so unfair.

Petyr's got a fancy car. It even has one of those big bulky phones in the centre so he can ring people while he's driving. Kids in school don't believe me. 

Mummy gets our neighbour to take Rickon in the mornings to childcare. Lately, when Mummy's already left for work on an early shift, Petyr rushes us out and drops me off super-early. 

* * *

Petyr's plan doesn't seem to work because Sansa is even ruder than ever. Mummy plays with her ring, twisting the diamond round and round her finger as she tells Sansa off.

"Apologise to Petyr at once!" she barked at Sansa at the dinner table today. 

Petyr doesn't seem to mind, strangely. Or maybe he just pretends, but all he does is shrug about girls being teenagers and hormonal and bitchy. 

But when Mummy turns to walk back to the kitchen, Petyr glances at Sansa and he looks almost sorry for what he said about her. And Sansa _smiles at him_. 

* * *

Someone from Sansa's junior college calls in the late afternoon, asking for Mummy or for Petyr. It sounds important and even a little scary. And even though Sansa is always telling me to mind my own business, I can't help asking what they're calling about.

"We're calling to find out if there's a reason that Sansa is always late for school," the teacher says. 

"Huh?" I blurt out. "What are you talking about! We're always super-early!" Sansa's school is ten minutes away from mine, max. And I'm always one of the first to arrive at my school most mornings now. 

* * *

Petyr walks into the room right then and I give up the phone and try not to look so guilty. He listens for a time and sounds very understanding even though he looks cross.

When he finally hangs up, he turns to me suddenly. "What did you hear?" he asks and his voice is hard. 

"Not much," I reply, lying a teeny bit. 

"Don’t worry your mother,” he tells me. "I've sorted this out, understand?" 

Later I ask Sansa why she’s always late for school. “What do you do in between?” And Sansa tells me to mind my own beeswax. 

* * *

The day I found out about Sansa's boyfriend from school was the funniest. I'd found a soppy love letter from a boy named Harry and I nicked it just before Sansa got a chance to snatch it back.

"Give me that, you brat!" Sansa shrieked as I tried to get the letter out of the scented envelope to read to everyone at dinner. Something else fell out that envelope — a ring. 

“Now look what you’ve done!” 

Petyr asked to look at the ring. Mummy told Sansa she can have a boyfriend as long as she keeps her grades up. 

* * *

She wears that stupid ring everywhere now. Sometimes she wears it on her ring finger like she's married. Sometimes she wears it on a thin chain around her neck.

I saw her slip into Petyr's study earlier and I'm silent as a super spy when I creep up to the old wooden door and peep into the keyhole. 

All I see is Sansa but I can hear them both. She's standing and facing the right of the room. I can't see Petyr but I guess he's standing in front of her. 

"Take that tawdry ring off," I hear him say. 

* * *

"No," Sansa replies like she's laughing.

"Sansa..." And Petyr sounds serious. "You heard me. Take. It. Off." 

"Why should I," Sansa asks, twisting on her heels so her skirt flares. "Wait a minute," she teases, "are you jealous?" 

Petyr's saying that it's beneath her. No child of his should wear cheap imitation rubbish. Trinkets. 

"If you say so... _Daddy_." It's the first time I've ever heard her call him that instead of Petyr. I can't believe she just said that! Petyr pulls her forward so I can't see her. I hear her make a strange sound before she stops suddenly 

* * *

I'm feeling pretty pleased when I arrive at his office door and I didn't lose my way even once.

Petyr frowns as soon as he sees me. 

"What are you doing here?" His moustache looks wet.  

“I took a bus. Sports got cancelled. I tried calling. It went straight to the Do Not Disturb.” 

There's a sound behind him and I realise someone's there. And then I realise that it's my sister. She's sitting in Petyr's big swivel chair behind his table. Her face is all red, even a little sweaty. 

The air feels thick. “Your office smells," I say. 

* * *

He's still giving us all gifts like he's hoping we'll like him better with each new one. It only grosses me out even more. Even though he's actually pretty great at finding cool things.

Mummy scolded him with a smile when he gave her that beautiful diamond bracelet in front of everyone last night. It was for an anniversary, but they didn't say which. Mummy kissed him properly and Sansa rolled her eyes and said something tart which made Mummy flinch. 

Sansa acts like she hates his gifts. But I know where she stashes them all in her room. 

* * *

Sansa laughs at my spy games when she's not irritated by them. She tells me I'm as boisterous as a bull in a china shop, when actually I'm stealthy as a cat. I found her diary in her room a month ago. She tries to make it look like her regular schoolbooks. But there's stuff in it now so I know. I recognise some of them — especially that white-gold chain with the real diamond at the end. And a dried rose. Harry's ring isn't here.

She writes in code just like a spy herself, except I think it's actually French. 

* * *

And then today I snuck into Sansa’s room. There's a small hole in the mattress protector where the electric blanket plug goes.

Sure enough, I find something else in there. It's long and slim and cold like a bullet. There's a small bit for the tiny battery. The whole thing buzzes when I click the button. 

"What are you doing!" Sansa shrieks and I drop it on the floor so it rolls under the bed. 

"How _dare_ you touch my things! Stay out of my room!" But then she starts to hit me. “ _Hateful_ little busybody! You're _everywhere_ , you pest!” 

* * *

I haven't seen Sansa this mad, not since the time I threw an orange at her and stained her favourite going-out dress. Petyr runs in and has to break us up. I pull a clump of her stupid hair but she scratches down my arms.

We promise Petyr not to worry Mummy. 

The next day, a locksmith comes around and finally puts proper locks on the bedroom doors. Except for mine and the boys'. I get treated like a baby for behaving like one, Petyr says. 

Sansa isn't punished. _Her_ room gets a proper lock. I'm not surprised at all. 

* * *

And then at dinnertime, I get scolded for being rude to Petyr and it's just not fair. Sansa is rude all the time but _nothing_.

"She always gets away with everything!" I yell, pointing at Sansa. And then it comes out. I tell Mummy about the time her school called about her always being late. And how Petyr had called the locksmith yesterday and fitted locks for everyone except the babies' room and mine. 

Well. That set the cat among the pigeons. Mummy and Petyr had an awful row. It was really scary and Rickon cried. But Sansa watched closely. 

* * *

Petyr drove us both home from school as usual on Thursday.

The moment I walked into my room, I knew something was wrong. Hot Pie's cage was open. I searched everywhere for him, my heart beating so hard it hurt. 

And then I found him in our backyard, right in the middle of the concrete floor, squashed like something — or someone — stomped on him. He was broken and bloody and dead, and I lay on the floor and cried so hard that my tummy ached. 

"Oh dear," I hear Petyr's voice say and I look up. He tuts. "How unfortunate.” 

* * *

Petyr told me to stay in the yard and watch the boys in the sandpit. I go back inside as soon as it's safe to.

They were in his study again. Except Petyr's pressing Sansa up against his wall, his hand around her throat. His other arm is hidden under her skirt. 

I gasp. I can't help it. They stop. 

Petyr looks around the room. And then he stares at the peephole and heads straight for the door. So I run. But he catches me anyway. 

"Remember Hot Pie, Arya," he whispers. "God's punishment for worrying Mummy with your tattling." 

* * *

In the middle of the night, I suddenly hear the same sounds.

"Mummy?" I call out and then I remember that she's on night shift and not home tonight. 

I lie perfectly still until I can't take it anymore. And even though Sansa hates me, I creep down the hallway towards her room. 

But then I hear it, that weird knocking and squeaking. It keeps getting louder and faster and there's a sound from her room, like someone choking.

"I'm coming!" I hear Sansa whine as the rattling gets really bad. I don't get it. Where's she going? Who's she talking to? 

* * *

But just to be sure, I hide in the bathroom and wait. It takes ages but I can be patient, even though everyone says I'm really not.

I think I fell asleep but I jerk awake when I hear the door unlock and I see Petyr leave Sansa's room. She pulls him to her at the last moment, just as he turns to go. And then he kisses her on the mouth. Just like how he kisses Mummy, except way worse. He’s a monster eating her face. 

I know it's wrong, what they're doing in secret. It's secret because it's wrong.

* * *

I can't look neither of them in the eyes anymore. I run out his car as soon as I can without saying goodbye. It's sick, the way they carry on like everything is normal when I know it's wicked.

Mummy says my grades are falling and Petyr offers to help with my maths. I can't help it — I burst into tears and I hate crying. Mummy agrees that a little tutoring should help. 

And then I wake up one day and my bed is wet and stinky. Sansa pulls a face but she fixes everything. Neither of us tells Mummy. 

* * *

Petyr returns home this afternoon with a soft black doggy.

"He's yours," he tells me gently. "Someone to cheer you up. It’s your reward — I'm proud of your improvement in maths. Also a celebration for... keeping your bed tidy two weeks in a row." 

Mummy kisses Petyr for being so thoughtful and loving. I hate him because I love this puppy already. Because he knew I would. 

Later on, he leans down and his voice is scary soft. "You'll take better care of this little one than you did Hot Pie, won't you Arya.”  

I know exactly what he means.

* * *

I'm packing as fast as I can. My favourite clothes, all the money I can find, all the sandwiches I can make. My backpack is nowhere big enough but it's the best I can find. The suitcases are in the attic.

Gendry barks and licks me like he understands we're going somewhere far away. I love him so much but I don't know if he should come. Then again, Petyr might kill him just to teach me a lesson. 

I'm still deciding when the car pulls into the garage. And before I can run out the back, Mummy bursts in. 

* * *

"I was so worried!" Mummy cries. "The school called, said you're missing from your classes. And Petyr wasn't answering his phone... The school and I were this close to calling the police! Thank God you're home!"

She grabs me and she hugs me tight. And I'm hugging her and sobbing like a little girl. I can't help it. I love her so much and yet now I can't leave because everyone will know I tried to run away. Especially Petyr. 

"What's going on, baby?" She brushes my fringe aside, then stares at my backpack. 

"I can't tell you," I whisper. 

* * *

And then she notices what's in my hand.

"What's this?" she asks suspiciously as I try to hide it. "Is that... Sansa's diary?" 

I never knew she knows about this. 

"What are you doing with that, Arya? You know that's your sister's private things!" 

I don't know what to say. Telling her why would be telling her everything. 

But Mummy guesses anyway. "Is that why you're running away? It's in this diary?"   

And all I can do is nod. 

Mummy takes it from me. I don't understand French, but Mummy does. 

Just silence first. And then she starts to cry. 

* * *

She starts running around, looking for things. Her organiser first. She's comparing dates, tears running down her face, trying so hard not to scream. The worst of it is how she's saying things like it's all her fault,

"Show me everything you know. Tell me everything." And so I show her the diamond necklace and the silver bullet with the battery, hidden in Sansa's bed. 

When I tell her about the knocking sound that night, how Petyr kisses Sansa with his tongue, Mummy runs to the bathroom and is sick all over the floor. I'm shaking and crying so hard. 

* * *

She's twisting the ring around her finger like it's her rosary. But I don't think Mummy is praying.

Her face has turned hard and angry, and I'm so scared. "I'm sorry, Mummy." My voice sounds so small. "I should have said. I should have tried to tell you." 

But she hugs me tight. "Has he... with you...?" 

"Only Sansa, Mummy. She loves him. He loves her." 

Mummy can only nod.  

We both hear the garage door open, the car pulling in. 

Sansa enters the house first. There's a crack when Mummy slaps her face, her diamond gashing Sansa's perfect skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've said this before about the writing journey, but it never fails to surprise me how a story can start out one way when I'm plotting it, but then turn out quite something else by the time I'm finished. 
> 
> In truth, I really struggled to know if I should complete and publish this work when I started it. And then I really agonised when I finally finished and it turned out like this. As much as I've come to realise how very intrinsic Creepy Pete and daddy kink are in this pairing (and yes, it's practically canon), it's still a sobering subject. Sexual predators are real, and they wreck real lives. There is fantasy and fiction, and then there is shitty reality. 
> 
> But we're big girls and boys here, of course. Getting off soapbox now. Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
